


i don't know how else to sum it up

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Harry in Panties, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Sick Louis, Up All Night Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: Harry’s so charming. Harry’s a flirt. Everyone loves talking to Harry.Yes, Louis knew. Louis knew how delightful and wonderful Harry was to talk to and how he was so cute and cheeky. Louis knew. Everyone knew. Harry was The Flirt™ and all the girls (and most of the boys) loved him. Louis could connect with that. He was one of the boys who loved Harry, even more than the fans who swooned over him.Or: Louis and Harry are bad at communicating and struggle to find a solution to Louis' jealousy problem. The solution, like usual, is Harry's bum in pretty panties.





	i don't know how else to sum it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).



> this is super late and i'm sorry to both my giftee and the organizer(s) of the exchange for that but here it finally is! i had so much damn fun writing it and i'm so glad that i got assigned the prompts i did
> 
> now about the prompts... there were three amazing prompts given to me and i was hard pressed to choose just one, so i didn't! i ended up using all three of the prompts given to me and they are:
> 
> -x factor/uan era jealousy being the thing that breaks their sexual tension and results in them having sex  
> -hiatus era fic where harry is away from home/louis for a period of time which results in louis sort of self-neglecting because harry isn't there to remind him to eat better and smoke less etc  
> -x factor/uan era baby boyfriends still figuring out what they like in d/s, louis having harry wear panties under his tour outfits
> 
> anyways yes! those were the prompts and i loved all of them so much i couldn't choose! :) thanks so much to [jada](https://jada-the-beta.tumblr.com/), my beta, for looking this over last minute, and to objectlesson for the prompts! i hope you enjoy it, love! xx

Harry’s so charming. Harry’s a flirt. Everyone loves talking to Harry. Yes, Louis knew. Louis knew how delightful and wonderful Harry was to talk to and how he was so cute and cheeky. Louis knew. Everyone knew. Harry was The Flirt™ and all the girls (and most of the boys) loved him. Louis could connect with that. He was one of the boys who loved Harry, even more than the fans who swooned over him.

However, that didn’t mean that Louis enjoyed watching interviewers and fans hit on his boyfriend. It had been one thing during the X Factor video diaries to roll his eyes and make silly comments whenever they answered fan questions about girls, but when there was someone right in front of them batting their eyelashes at Harry and vying for his attention, it was hard to crack jokes and brush it off.

Not a perfect solution, but Louis tamped down his jealousy by taking Harry by the hand the second they dismissed from the interview and finding an empty room in the studio. The look he shot Zayn when they were leaving ensured that no one would come looking for them, and the lack of people in the hallway outside the room they found made him sure that no one would overhear them.

Harry was just as eager as he was, hands all over Louis and tugging at his clothes. There was a desk in one corner of the room and Harry immediately went to it and stripped at a speed that only he was capable of, sitting on the edge of the desk and pulling Louis to him between his spread legs. They kissed at a feverish pace, parting only for Harry to yank Louis’ shirt over his head. Louis raked his nails down the milky outer sides of Harry’s thighs and stooped in to bite at Harry’s neck. Harry whimpered and clutched at Louis’ shoulders for just a moment before his hands fumbled to get Louis’ cock out.

Louis retrieved a little packet of lube out of his wallet and tore it open, lubing his fingers up and nudging Harry’s legs open wider. Harry responded in kind, spreading his legs and propping himself up on his arms so he could watch Louis and accept kisses from him. Louis petted around Harry’s rim until he started whining, then pushed a finger into him. Harry twitched and keened and arched his back and Louis admired him, taking in his beauty and his perfect responses.

Once Harry was grinding down against his finger, Louis added a second one and started using them to stretch him out. Harry squirmed and Louis started talking.

“Hate when other people flirt with you,” Louis told him, watching fall apart on his fingers. “They don’t know you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Harry moaned, nodding. “Don’t want anyone else flirting with me or touching me. Just want you.”

“Gonna fuck you hard and cover you in marks,” Louis decided, eyeing Harry’s throat and imagining it covered in bruises from his teeth. “When people see you limping with my love bites all over your neck, they’ll know you’re not theirs to flirt with.”

Harry didn’t have words to respond to that, just ground down on Louis’ fingers desperately. Louis gave him a third finger then and had him biting his lip hard to keep from wailing as Louis rubbed purposefully at his prostate. Harry begged Louis in hushed tones, his voice raspy, and Louis pulled his fingers out then. He used the rest of the lube to spread more slick around Harry’s hole and to get his cock slippery.

Like always, pushing into Harry felt like coming home after too long away. He was hot and tight and perfect and fit around Louis’ cock perfectly. Louis dragged Harry closer so that his bum nearly hung off the edge of the desk and ground his dick into Harry slowly. Harry wound his arms around Louis’ shoulders, clutching at his muscles and digging his nails in as he moaned desperately.

Pulled close like that, Louis was able to start marking up Harry’s throat with his teeth. Harry arched his back and bore his neck to Louis, who sucked harder and started fucking him, hands clutching tight at his hips.

They fucked like that for a few more blisteringly hot minutes. Harry came untouched up his own stomach and Louis filled him with come, biting down on his shoulder possessively. Louis helped him get dressed and kissed him hotly one last time before they went back out into the hallway, keeping a safe distance but letting their hands bump once in a while. Harry was limping and covered in bruises but he grinned radiantly and Louis ran him a hot bath later and rubbed out his shoulders and back. Louis felt smug and confident and Harry felt thoroughly claimed and spacey and things were perfect again.

They were perfect, until, of course, their handlers sat them down and told them that they needed to stop covering each other in marks and acting like they’d been snogging seconds before every interview. Make-up wasn’t sufficient to cover the marks anymore and the teen boy fantasy that supposedly made them all this money didn’t work when the teen boys fans were projecting their daydreams on were clearly fucking someone else.

Louis scoffed and said it was fine and Harry flushed and mumbled that they wouldn’t do it again. Later, Louis said that they would just have to find new and creative ways to get around their management’s oppressive regime, which made Harry giggle. He could feel that old tension coming back again though, making him feel sour to the core without having any outlet for it.

-

Harry knew that he hadn’t done anything wrong. He knew that he and Louis were just stuck in an unfortunate shitty situation and that someday, things would get better. That didn’t make it feel any better when Louis started snapping at the boys and turning down his company. He tried not to take it personally when Louis started choosing any of the other boys to room with and ride with to venues and hang out on the bus with but it was hard not to.

He even tried to be a little less friendly with interviewers and fans after hearing Louis mumble so many biting comments under his breath as soon as the cameras were off (and sometimes while they were on). He paid less attention to the girls and more attention to Louis but he wasn’t interested in reciprocating Harry’s attention, or even accepting it eventually.

Louis was clearly upset which was making Harry upset but any time Harry tried to talk to him about it, he brushed it off and insisted that he was okay. To anyone else in any other relationship, it might have looked like they’d both just gotten busy but Harry knew that Louis was stewing about something and that he was ignoring Harry to avoid talking about it. They lived in each other’s pockets too thoroughly to believe otherwise.

It was one thing that Louis was ignoring Harry and Harry was upset about it. It was another thing entirely that Harry was watching Louis get skinnier and paler and grouchier. Harry could only watch, concerned, because Louis shrugged off his offers of food and questions about how many cigarettes he’d had that day or if he’d slept much the night before.

“He doesn’t listen to me,” Zayn told Harry later when Harry asked if he would make sure he’s eating and sleeping. “I tell him he shouldn’t smoke so much and that he should eat more and stuff, but he doesn’t take me seriously.”

Harry knew that. Ever since the beginning, Louis only ever listened to Harry. Zayn wasn’t very firm when trying to tell Louis what to do, Liam went too hard on trying to control him and set too many rules for him, and Niall didn’t have a serious bone in his body, especially when it came to interacting with Louis.

“It’s gotta be you, mate,” Zayn said, and it was a struggle for Harry not to make a joke about the phrasing. “You’re the only person he’ll listen to.”

“But he’s ignoring me,” Harry sighed, fiddling with his bracelets.

“He’ll come around,” Zayn said and Harry was frustrated with how vague that statement was, but Zayn was right. If there was one person Louis was going to listen to, it would be Harry. He would just have to keep on it and pay attention to make sure Louis wasn’t pushing himself too far before he came around and let Harry back into his life.

Two weeks into Louis ignoring Harry, Louis doesn’t show up to one of their choreography rehearsals. This was fairly typical behaviour for Zayn, but Louis never missed a chance to run around and make a fool of himself and make the other boys laugh. Zayn told them that Louis had told him that he wasn’t feeling well and that they should rehearse without them while he rested up to be back for the next one, but Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that he was doing much worse than Zayn’s statement would have them believe.

To make matters worse, Louis’ absence from the group was felt like it always was, and not just for Harry. As a unit, they were quieter and there was less laughter and fewer smiles without Louis there to offer a quick bit of wit to lighten the mood. Zayn was even quieter than usual and Niall’s smile was noticeably dimmer. Even Liam, who’d joked that maybe they could finally get some real work done, had seemed to miss Louis constantly trying to pinch his nipples or hit him in the crotch.

As a unit, the boys were unfocused and off their game and Paul sent them off to the bus only forty-five minutes into rehearsing because he couldn’t get a solid effort out of any of the four of them.

“I need to go find Lou,” Harry said when the boys invited him to come and get lunch with them before they had to return to work. They didn’t complain much; they were much too used to being around Harry and Louis as HarryandLouis that they could probably have counted down from Harry being antsy during their shitshow of a rehearsal to him going to look for Louis. They let him be, despite watching Louis ignore him and worry him, and he was grateful for that.

He found Louis on the bus curled up in his bunk and hacking his lungs out every few breaths. Harry paused just short of opening the curtain to talk to him, thinking about how mad he’ll be when Harry forces him to talk to him. He only hesitated for a moment though, determined to bring about this confrontation in an effort to force a resolution as soon as possible.

Louis grumbled at him when Harry twitched back the curtain to his bunk. He covered his face with his hands and rolled over to face the wall but Harry put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving. Louis laid on his back in silence for a moment and Harry let him, waiting patiently for Louis to speak or look at him or something.

Harry waited and Louis eventually did. He sighed loudly and dramatically and then asked, voice rough; “Do you need something?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I’m not entirely sure what I’ve done but I’m sorry I did it.”

Louis scoffed and tried to roll away again but dissolved into a coughing fit instead.

“Please, Louis, just talk to me,” Harry begged. “Let me back into your life again. I just want to be with you.”

Louis recovered from his coughing fit and huffed. “You really have no idea why I’m upset?”

Harry immediately felt shame wash over him as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He had no idea what he’d done wrong and he was going to start bawling like a little kid. He scrubbed at his eyes and shook his head. “No, but if you just tell me what it is, I can try to fix it.” His voice was getting thick with emotion and he tried to will it back to normal. He just hiccuped wetly instead.

Louis bit his lip and rolled closer to Harry, reaching his arms out to hug his boy the best he could while still in his bunk. “C’mere, baby,” he rumbled, helping Harry crawl up into the bunk with him. Their knees knocked and Harry’s elbow was digging into Louis’ side when he curled up on top of Louis but he didn’t complain.

“Do you forgive me?” Harry asked, nuzzling his nose at Louis’ t-shirt. “I’m so sorry, Lou.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Louis assured Harry, hugging him tighter and kissing the mess of curls on top of his head. “I’m sorry I ignored you; it wasn’t your fault. I’m gonna fix this,” he declared, and Harry hummed contentedly.

After a nap and a shower, Harry watched happily as Louis ate all of the late lunch that they had gone out for. Louis spent the whole time deep in thought, racking his brain for a way to be suitably possessive over Harry without them getting in trouble with their management.

-

Louis knew that Harry hadn’t done anything to upset him on purpose. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Louis got jealous and that their management didn’t want everyone and their stepmum to know that they were fucking. It was wrong of him to take it out on Harry like that, and he was going to be sure to come up with something to do instead of making Harry feel like shit.

The answer came to him when he was hanging out with Harry on the bus. They’d been watching a film with the boys but once it devolved into Harry and Louis snogging on the sofa, the other three wandered back to their bunks and left them alone after they promised to clean up any mess they made. (The joke was on them though, because they’d had sex with each other enough and were experienced enough at it that they seldom made messes anymore. Ha! Ten points for them being mature, gay-sex-having adults!)

“Do we have a lube out here?” Harry gasped, rutting against Louis’ thigh where it was pressed between his legs. “Want your fingers in me…”

“Yeah, should be,” Louis said breathlessly, taking one of his hands off Harry to plunge it between the cushions to find their half-empty bottle of lube. He dug around in the sofa for a moment, finding only loose change and couch dirt sticking to his fingers. He fished around a bit longer and hooked his finger on the edge of a piece of fabric. Curious, he yanked it out from the depths of the couch, and once he realized what it was, he burst out laughing.

It took Harry a moment to shift his focus enough to identify the scrap of cotton and lace and when he did, he let out an awkward honk of a laugh. Louis pinched the fabric between his thumbs and index fingers and stretched out the lacy pink thong, making Harry giggle.

“So whose do you think this is?” Louis asked. “Do you think this is Liam’s colour?”

“I-I think it’s something someone threw on stage,” Harry said, not nearly as giggly as Louis expected him to be. When Louis paid closer attention, he saw that Harry looked shy and flushed and suddenly seemed really interested in his own fingernails. “Or one of the boys had a girl in here and she - uhm - l-lost them in the couch.”

“And they give us shit for having sex on the bus,” Louis grumbled. “At least we clean up after ourselves.”

At that comment, Harry was giggling again and Louis tossed the panties aside and went looking for the lube again. He found it, Harry climbed on his lap and rode him, and they cleaned up afterwards and even sprayed some Febreze because they weren’t actual animals. They mashed themselves together in Harry’s bunk and Harry fell asleep quickly, fucked-out and cozy with Louis curled around him. Once Harry started snoring, Louis got out his phone and went shopping, a plan forming in his head.

-

Harry was looking at twitter when Louis walked into their dressing room. He looked up and smiled at Louis before he went back to his scrolling. The package Louis had ordered had come in a day early and Louis tossed it over to Harry. Harry set his phone down and furrowed his brows at Louis, picking up the package which crinkled as he turned it over.

“I want you to wear that underneath your show outfit. I’ll come and see you again right before the show,” Louis said, turning to walk out the door. “Don’t touch yourself,” he said over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him. He let out a rough breath and walked off down the hall, hoping to find Zayn to have a smoke with. He needed to calm down a little and reassure himself that Harry would like this and it wouldn’t make him upset. Would it?

-

Harry’s hands shook a little when he unwrapped the package that Louis had given him. He opened the bubble packaging and pulled out the item inside. It was something small, made of gray fabric with black accents, but it wasn’t until Harry took it out of the inner plastic wrapper and unfolded it that he realized what it was.

He flung it onto the couch beside him and stripped at light-speed, probably breaking his own getting naked record. He thought idly about how he hadn’t gotten up to lock the door yet but figured that the boys and most of the crew saw him mostly naked pretty regularly so it probably wouldn’t be a big deal if they walked in on him changing under normal circumstances. As it was, Harry wanted this to be private, just for him and Louis, so he got up and locked the door before he got down to business.

He picked up the panties and held them in his hands, cradling them with his fingers and running his thumbs over the soft delicate fabric. The first thing he thought was that there was no way his cock was going to fit in this flimsy scrap of silk and lace; his second thought was how awkward it was going to be spending the whole show hard because of course he was going to do this for Louis.

Soon, holding the panties in his hands wasn’t enough and he needed to feel them on his tender skin, so he pulled them up his legs slowly and went to the mirror to inspect himself. It took a minute for him to fit his cock and balls in the garment but he discovered that there was a gusset sewn into the crotch of the panties that made them able to accommodate his penis, which was steadily fattening up as he thought about Louis looking online for panties for men and buying him the prettiest pair.

He did one more adjustment and tucked his erection up so it laid across his pelvis, then took a look at himself in the mirror. [ The panties ](http://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server2500/kyevabmf/products/273/images/5983/Edited_Krystal_Panty__98900.1491012810.1280.1280.jpg?c=2) were made of a soft grey fabric with lace accents around the waist. The waist sat under the pudge at his hips that Louis liked to grip at and frequently told him was cute as hell, and his dick bulged out the front of the panties in a very flattering way. He twisted around to look at his bum in the mirror and nearly gasped at how good they made him look. Everyone knew Louis had the best arse on the planet, but the panties stretched across Harry’s and made it look rounder and fuller than it ever had before. Louis couldn’t keep his hands off Harry’s arse as it was, so he was going to love it.

Harry admired himself in the mirror for another moment before he finished getting dressed. A terse knock at his door let him know that he needed to finish getting ready and go get wired with his mic pack and to get any final touches done to his hair and make-up. Once that was all done, and they were down to five minutes before the show started, Louis finally reappeared. He strutted into the green room and grabbed Harry’s hand, making excuses and saying they’d be back in a second before hauling him out into the hall.

“Are you wearing them?” Louis asked, pawing at Harry’s hips and pressing a bitey kiss to his mouth. Harry whined and nodded and kissed back as best he could, and Louis pulled back and started working on his belt. Harry kept kissing Louis, until Louis had him shoved against the wall with his hands shoved down the back of Harry’s trousers kneading handfuls of his arse. Louis bit and sucked at Harry’s throat just shy of leaving a mark and Harry finally fumbled his trousers open enough for Louis to see the shimmery gray fabric peeking out.

“Fuck,” Louis sighed, eyes glued to Harry’s groin with even more determination than usual, which Harry hadn’t thought was possible. His cock twitched at the hungry gaze Louis raked up to his face. “Do you like them?”

“I love them,” Harry told him, cradling Louis’ face with both hands and kissing him sloppily. “You have to see my bum; they make it look amazing.”

“It always looks amazing,” Louis told him, but his hands were eager and grabby as Harry turned around for him. Before Louis had a chance to see the delicate fabric stretched over Harry’s arse with his own two eyes, Niall stuck his head out of the green room, grinning and clearly amused when he found them.

“We’re on in thirty seconds, lads,” he called to them. “Save it for later and get in here.”

They both groaned their frustration, slumping together against the wall. Louis told Niall they’d be right there and Harry hurried to fix his jeans and adjusted himself to hide his boner as much as possible. He turned to hurry off down the hall but Louis spun him around and yanked him in for a hard kiss that made his knees feel weak.

“I’m going to take you apart later,” Louis promised, voice low and growly. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry said, kissing Louis quickly once more before they both jogged down the hall just in time to run out onto the stage amid the other boys to meet their screaming fans.

-

Harry had waited eagerly for Louis to take him apart after the show, ached for it even beyond his throbbing erection that his pretty panties barely contained, but unfortunately the second they were off stage they were being shepherded onto the bus with the rest of the lads to be carted off to the next city. The only space where Harry would be alone with Louis was their bunks and they tried to keep kinkier sex somewhere more private than the bus. Louis had told him that he deserved better than that and as much as Harry liked the occasional rushed desperate fuck with Louis’ hand clapped over his mouth to keep him quiet enough that they wouldn’t wake the lads, he was inclined to agree.

They got each other off with their hands and mouths and Louis fiddled with the lacy accents on the waistband of the panties while they cooled down afterwards, curled up together in Harry’s bunk. Harry laid his head on Louis’ chest and ran a finger over one of the wine-coloured marks that he had left scattered over Louis’ chest. Louis brushed his hair back gently, combing through the tangled curls with his fingers.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to do what I promised earlier,” Louis murmured, scratching lightly at Harry’s scalp and making him melt. “Wasn’t really thinking about where we’d be after. I was just so excited to get you into the panties when they came in.”

“It’s okay,” Harry sighed, turning his head to kiss at Louis’ collarbone. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied. “Looking at you on stage and knowing that you’re my boyfriend and you’re wearing pretty panties just for me makes me feel like the luckiest man on earth.”

“I love it,” Harry told him. “The soft fabric feels so good on my skin and I feel naughty and sexy knowing that nobody knows but you. I’ll do it for you any time you want.” He giggled. “You may need to buy me some more panties, though. In lots of different colours.”

“Do you want to shop with me?” Louis asked. “Pick out some sexy panties for yourself, maybe something for me?”

“Thinking about your bum in panties makes me want to go again,” Harry giggled, reaching under Louis’ body and pinching the aforementioned bum. Louis yelped and pinched his nipples. They wrestled for a moment and then settled down cuddled together again, panting a little but grinning brightly. “And no, I think I’d rather be surprised.” He flushed a little, but smiled. “Want to wear what you want to see me in.”

“Whatever you want, love,” Louis said, burying his nose in Harry’s hair. “Next time I’m going to fuck you into next week.”

“Please,” Harry sighed, crawling on top of Louis and initiating round two.

-

Two weeks later saw their first hotel stay in about a month. As soon as Louis found out that they would be able to stay in a hotel for a night, he let Paul know that he and Harry wanted to stay in one of them after the show that night. He had a new pair of panties tucked in the bottom of his suitcase for just this occasion.

“Make sure you’re clean,” Louis told Harry after he’d presented the still-wrapped panties to Harry half an hour before the show. “and don’t touch yourself. It’s a hotel night and I’m going to make good on my promise.”

Once he’d made that sexy, albeit dramatic, announcement, he left and Harry was alone with his thoughts and another pair of scorching hot lace underwear. This time Louis had bought him a [royal blue thong](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1376/2971/products/The_Perfect_Lace_Thong_Indigo_1024x1024.png?v=1503089322) which was entirely sheer lace and left nothing to the imagination. He thought the string in the crack of his ass would be uncomfortable, but he found that wearing it under his trousers felt like he wasn’t wearing any underwear at all, which was the way Harry preferred to be anyways. He felt sexy and horny and he couldn’t wait for Louis to see him in them.

There was no sexy hallway snogging session before they went on stage this time. Louis eyed him from across the room while they got their final touches done by Lou and the rest of the crew, and then went out and performed without Louis saying a word to him aside from normal pre-show band stuff. They went on stage and they performed and Harry would have almost suspected that Louis had forgotten about the panties if it hadn’t been for the ravenous looks he sent Harry’s way frequently. It felt like every time Harry happened to look at him (which was any time he wasn’t actively focusing on something else, and also lots of times when he was), Louis looked away so he wouldn’t get caught or even raked his gaze slowly down Harry’s body before looking away.

By the end of the show Harry was hard and hot and hyper as they played their encore and went jogging off the stage in their suits. Harry thought that they might be piled directly into a van to be shipped off to the hotel like usual, but apparently the drivers were running about twenty minutes late so they were allowed to change into casual clothes and hang out until the van got there.

Louis and Harry were down the hall and in their dressing room almost before they got told they were allowed to, stopping every few feet to kiss each other senseless against a wall. When they finally made it to their dressing room, Louis barged in and locked the door behind them. He manhandled Harry over to the counter in their dressing room, which was basically devoid of all of their stuff since it had been packed up by crew during the show.

“Bend over it,” Louis told him, and Harry did as he was told. Louis stepped in close behind him and dropped to his knees, pushing Harry’s shirt up and then tugging his jeans down, leaving them caught around his knees as he paused to admire Harry’s arse in the thong.

Harry let out a squeak when Louis smacked his hand down on one of his cheeks, sending his body jolting forward against the counter. The needy little noises continued as Louis bit at the fleshiest part of his bum, pausing to nip and suck marks into his pale tender skin. Harry was practically writhing on the counter by the time Louis was satisfied with how marked up his bum was.

“Need you to be quiet,” Louis told him. “Not silent, but there are people in the rooms around us.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded, making eye contact with Louis in the mirror for a moment before Louis looked back down to focus on his peachy-soft bum which was undoubtedly mottled with marks. He ran his thumb down into Harry’s crack and hooked the digit around the lace string of the thong, pulling it aside.

Louis looked for only a moment before he leaned forward and delivered the first lick, making Harry shudder and moan. He practically melted into the countertop when Louis kept licking, circling Harry’s rim with the tip of his tongue.

Harry’s nails dug into his palms and he shoved one of his knuckles between his teeth to keep from crying out too loudly. Louis worked him over thoroughly, firm and sloppy until Harry could feel spit drip between his thighs. He spread his legs even further, giving Louis room to work, and Louis responded by sinking his teeth into the skin right beside Harry’s hole before he returned to lapping messily at him.

Harry had been drifting between having a semi and being hard as a rock all night and he felt like an over-inflated balloon. The longer Louis spent eating his arse, the more sure Harry was that the second he got any contact to his dick he was going to blow his load. It only got worse when Louis pulled back just enough to work a spit-slick finger into him, and Harry nearly fell down when Louis helped him step out of his trousers. Once Harry’s trousers were in a pile on the floor, a second finger followed the first and Louis spread them to stretch Harry out and fuck his tongue between the digits.

He’d just eased a third finger into Harry, who was humping back against his fingers and tongue and panting desperately, when Louis reached his other hand between Harry’s legs and stroked his cock over the panties. As predicted, after what felt like one touch, Harry was squirming and mewling and coming all over the inside of the thong.

Almost before Harry was conscious of it, Louis was getting to his feet and fucking his fingers hard into Harry. He was saying something too but Harry had to calm down a little and focus a lot in order to pick apart and comprehend his words. Every brush of his fingers against Harry’s prostate resulted in a minor short-circuit of his brain, which delayed his recovery a bit.

“Can I…?” Louis asked, and when Harry paired his words up with the hot line of Louis’ erection pressed against his hip.

“Please,” Harry begged, pushing his bum back and spreading his legs even further, at risk of sliding down into the splits if Louis hadn’t grabbed him by the hips and lifted him back up to an adequate height to line up his cock.

Despite feeling used-up and sensitive, Harry moaned out a mantra of ‘yesyesyesyesfuckmeplease’ until Louis finished lubing himself up and fucked into him in one smooth push. Louis paused just long enough to let Harry adjust then started fucking him hard and fast just like he knew Harry liked it.

Harry was reduced to sobbing only a few thrusts in and Louis clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his sounds. He fucked Harry just long enough to get him hard again before he was biting at Harry’s shoulder and coming inside him. His hips rabbited against Harry’s bum a few times before he slumped on top of Harry, breathing heavily and pressing kisses to every bit of Harry’s skin that he could reach without moving.

At that moment, there was a series of sharp knocks at the dressing room door. “Van’s here, lads!” Liam called. “Clean up your fluids and put your clothes on because we gotta go!”

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Louis replied, standing up straight and pulling out. He daintily pulled the string of Harry’s thong back over his hole, which had begun to leak his come. “Get dressed. I know you’re hard again but keep your cock tucked in your messy panties and I’ll take care of you when we get to the hotel.”

Harry got up off the counter and pulled his trousers back up, only whimpering a little as he pushed his hard, sensitive prick down to zip up over it. They both finished getting dressed and went to the door. Louis pulled Harry in for a kiss before they went out in public, patting Harry’s poor straining cock. “Don’t look so sad, love,” he said, brushing back Harry’s curls to look into his eyes.

“I’m not sad,” Harry assured him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “That was perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Just wait until we get back to the room,” Louis told him, taking Harry’s hand and unlocking the door to lead him out into the hallway.

-

They piled into the van back to the hotel and Louis sat next to Harry, practically in his lap. Harry felt radiant, his arm thrown around Louis’ waist and his thumb sneaking under Louis’ dress shirt where it had ridden up after he’d put it back on and left it untucked. He traced the warm golden skin there while Louis told Liam he smelled bad to make Zayn and Niall laugh.

They got to the hotel and to their floor and split up from the boys at their rooms. Liam, Zayn, and Niall would sleep in the other room, since none of the three of them were willing to room with Louis and Harry after they got together, which suited them just fine. He was infinitely thankful for the privacy when Louis took his hand and pulled him over to the bed the second the door closed behind them.

“Sit on the bed, strip down to the thong, and I’ll be back in a moment,” Louis said, cupping Harry’s face and kissing him firmly. “Gonna take care of you.”

Harry smiled up at Louis which earned him another sweet kiss, before Louis went off into the washroom. Harry heard running water, but didn’t think about it much more as he sunk to sit down on the bed like Louis told him to. The water kept running and Louis returned, topless and sockless. He strode over to the bed and dropped to his knees between Harry’s legs, nudging them open.

Gentle hands nudged at Harry’s torso until he laid back on the bed, sitting up on his elbows to watch through hazy eyes. Louis broke eye contact and stooped his head down toward Harry’s abdomen, fitting his mouth other the head of Harry’s cock over the panties. Harry’s hips writhed when Louis mouthed at the soiled fabric, suckling his cock through the lace and tasting his come.

Harry’s fingers fisted in the sheets and he shook as he struggled to keep his body still while Louis teased him. He bit at his knuckles again and pressed his mouth to the pillow to muffle his sounds, prompting Louis to pull off for a moment.

“Want to hear you, Harry,” he reminded him, and Harry had sort of forgotten that they weren’t fucking in a public place or on a bus. He appeased Louis with a loud whine and Louis chuckled, peeling the thong down off of Harry’s cock and ducking back down.

He gave Harry the slowest, most luxurious blowjob that he had ever received, all long slow bobs of his head. His suction was thorough and deliberate and he moaned around Harry’s cock like he was savouring it. Harry’s orgasm felt like it came from the tips of his fingers and toes and pooled in his groin like a molten eruption, flooding out of him in lush waves.

Once he’d finished sucking Harry dry to the point of pain and swallowing (and he didn’t miss a single drop), Louis undid his trousers just enough to get his cock out and crawled up into Harry’s lap. He kissed Harry sharply while he jerked off on Harry’s stomach, his moans muffled by Harry’s mouth.

“Harry,” Louis gasped as he splattered come on Harry’s tummy, rubbing his sticky seed into Harry’s skin. Harry could do little more than kiss Louis’ slack mouth as he sat panting in his lap.

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry murmured, kissing Louis’ cheekbone and his jaw and finally his mouth. “For everything This was all perfect.”

“Not done yet,” Louis protested, giving Harry one more kiss before he climbed off of Harry’s lap and held out his hand for Harry to take. They made their way to the washroom, Louis leading the way and Harry stumbling pigeon-toed behind him.

Louis leaned over the edge of the tub and turned off the faucet, gesturing to the steaming tub full of water he’d run and the fluffy layer of bubbles on top. He helped Harry strip the filthy thong off and then helped him clamber into the tub and settle in the hot water. He finished stripping himself and climbed in with Harry, sitting with his front to Harry’s back.

Harry gave a long sigh and slumped back against Louis’ chest, letting out a pleased little hum when Louis produced a loofah from nowhere and began sudsing up Harry’s chest with gentle, loving hands.

“Did you like that?” Louis asked quietly. “It wasn’t too much? Or too weird?”

“I loved it. I love you,” Harry murmured. “Do you feel better? Covering me in marks and knowing I’m wearing whatever panties you want me to?”

“Yes,” Louis hissed, nibbling at Harry’s neck and making him giggle. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub a little but neither of them cared. “I’m sorry I got jealous and took it out on you.”

“I was just worried about how you were taking it out on yourself,” Harry admitted. “I was just itching to know if you were eating and sleeping enough.”

“Yeah, Zayn doesn’t really take care of me like you do,” Louis said, cringing guiltily. “I’m sorry I’m a bad adult and need you to help take care of me.”

“I love taking care of you,” Harry said. He turned onto his side and hooked an arm under one of Louis’, hugging one of his biceps. “I take care of you in my way, and you take care of me like this. We balance each other out.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed in agreement, ducking down and kissing the top of Harry’s head. “That’s beautiful but I have a very important question.”

“Yes?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows and pouting his lips, clearly concerned.

“How do you feel,” he began, pausing dramatically to let the tension build. “about stockings and garter belts?”


End file.
